Dance A Cachuca
Dance A Cachuca is a song and dance number from Gilbert and Sullivan's operetta The Gondoliers. The Wiggles and Dorothy sing this song in the Wiggle Bay video and album. Song Lyrics Hey everyone, I've got an idea! Do you know there are dances From all around the world? You can dance the cachuca, You can dance the fandango And don't forget the romp bomp a stomp! Why don't we try a few Dance a cachuca Fandango, bolero Romp bomp a stomp and manzilla mantero Tea, when it runs in abundance, enhances The reckless delight of the wildest of dances (To the pretty, pitter, pitter, patter) The clittler, clitter, clitter, clatter (Clitter, clitter, clatter) Pitter, pitter, patter (Clitter, clitter, clatter) Pitter, pitter, patter (To the pretty, pitter, pitter, patter) And the clitter, clitter, clitter, clatter Pitter, pitter, pitter Patter, patter, patter, patter Romp bomp a stomp and manzilla mantero (For tea, when it runs in abundance enhances) The reckless delight of the wildest of dances The wildest of dances, the reckless delight Dance a cachuca Fandango, bolero Romp bomp a stomp, Manzanilla, Montero (For tea, when it runs in abundance, enhances The reckless delight of That wildest of dances) Romp bomp a stomp and Manzilla, Montero For tea, when it runs in abundance enhances The reckless delight of that wildest of dances The reckless delight of the wildest of dances (Whoa ho ho, oh, I love this dancing, Dorothy Whoa ho ho Oh, dance a cachuca, whoa ho!) (To the pretty, pitter, pitter, patter) And the clitter, clitter, clitter, clatter (Clitter, clitter, clatter) Pitter, pitter, patter (Clitter, clitter, clatter) Pitter, pitter, patter (To the pretty, pitter, pitter, patter) And the clitter, clitter, clitter, clatter Whoa ho ho! Viva! Song Credits Written by W.S. Gilbert, A.S. Sullivan Arranged by Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, Dominic Lindsay Steve Machamer (Wiggly Tunes) Wiggle Bay Vocals: Paul Paddick, Emma Pask Guitar: Terry Murray Bass: Chris Lupton Brass: Dominic Lindsay Percussion: Steve Machamer Piano: Steve Blau Backing Vocals: The Manzilla Singers (The Wiggles) Narration: Jacqueline Field Musical Arrangements: The Wiggles, Dominic Lindsay Recorded and mixed by Electric Avenue Studios, Sydney, Australia by Robin Gist Mastered at Studio 301 by Don Bartley Dorothy the Dinosaur Music Produced by: Anthony Field Co-Produced by: Dominic Lindsay Musical Arrangements: The Wiggles and Dominic Lindsay Vocals: Carolyn Ferrie Violin: Maria Lindsay Viola: Angela Lindsay Cello: Margaret Lindsay Bouzouki: George Tseros Bass: David Stratton Recorded by Craig Abercrombie and Tim Gurner Mixed by Craig Abercrombie Mastered by: Robin Gist Dorothy the Dinosaur's Memory Book Music Produced and Arranged By: Anthony Field with Dominic Lindsay Recorded at Hot Potato Studios Vocals: Carolyn Ferrie, David Hobson Piccolo Trumpet, Accordion: Dominic Lindsay Violin: Maria Lindsay Viola: Angela Lindsay Cello: Margaret Lindsay Double Bass: David Stratton Recorded by Craig Abercrombie Mixed by Alex Keller Mastered by Robin Gist Trivia *The original spelling of the title is "Dance a Cachucha". *The Mexican-style outfits worn by The Wiggles and Wags the Dog in the video for this song are the same ones used in the video for Dingo Tango in Wiggly Safari. *Jeff Fatt is uncredited for playing the keyboards. Appearances Video *Wiggle Bay *Dorothy the Dinosaur's Memory Book Album *Wiggle Bay *Dorothy the Dinosaur *Dorothy the Dinosaur's Memory Book Episode *Episode 3 (Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles!) (paired with Dressing Up) *Kids Island, Long Jump *Tap Dancing Class, Leaf Rubbing, High Jump *Children's Hospital Category:Wiggles songs Category:Wiggle Bay songs Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur's Memory Book songs Category:Song Adaptations Category:Songs Category:2002 songs Category:2002 Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur songs Category:Wiggly Songs Category:Geographic Songs Category:Changed instrumental track songs Category:Action Songs Category:Spanish songs Category:Series 3 Category:Music Category:2008 Category:2008 songs Category:Songs Focused On Dorothy Category:2007 Category:2007 songs Category:2005 Category:2005 songs Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:Dominic Lindsay Songs Category:Steve Machamer Songs Category:End Credit Songs Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur's Party songs Category:Deleted songs Category:Songs With Special Guests Category:Songs by the Original Wiggles Category:W.S. Gilbert Songs Category:Arthur Sullivan Songs Category:Wiggle Mania (Rental Video) Songs Category:Songs that are Sung in a Different Key